The proposed project is composed of two educational packages to educate families on issues relating to at-home care for chronically or critically ill family members. One videotape/workbook package will focus on families who provide care for an ill child. The other will focus on adult patients who are cared for in their own home or in a family member's home. Both packages will seek to educate families on the choices involved, the funding/reimbursement issues, and the benefits and challenges of home care. Both packages will be researched and reviewed by professionals in the field of home care, both the medical consultants who make up the project advisory board and also by social workers and home care professionals and para-professionals. Three focus groups will be held with families to ensure that the materials adequately meet their needs. Home care is becoming a reality for growing numbers of patients and their families as the U.S. health care system seeks to cut costs and care for patients in the best way possible. With this increase in utilization comes an increased need for information and resources. These videotape/print packages are designed to fill that growing need.